Percy jackson and the cursed sword
by Magna Prime
Summary: what was thought to be an regular sword turned out to be a weapon almost as old the gods themselfs. Now percy has to feel the power the sword has to offer and try to control the influence it has on him.
1. Chapter 1

Sup

Magna Prime here with one of my many fics I've been writing and decided to post

So please enjoy and of course I own nothing

Chapter 1

The moment I saw Zoe Nightshade some strange force kept telling me not to trust her. But the truth was not revield to me till I meet Rip tide. It was during the night before we entered the junkyard for the Gods. My patience was getting lower by the minute Zoe always whining so was Grover about stupid things. Then I almost get run over by a limo with Ares inside big headed moron.

Ares smiled cruelly, not so fast now are ya punk, get that sword outta my face or i'll shove it up your ass. The war god looked even madder but when he saw the others he said at ease people. This is a friendly, he dug the sword deeper into my chin, and of course I'd like to take your head for a trophy. But someone wants to see you and I never behead my enemies in front of a lady. What lady Thalia asked Thalia daughter of Zeus Ares mused, you're not hanging out with very good company. What's your

business Ares she asked who's in the car. I really lost care or reality when tried to think who would want to see me. So when he finally got ried of them he instructed me into the limo.

Get inside punk and mind your manners she's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am, ya right I said. When I saw her I was nothing more than a lost boy who found home. The beauty was wearing a red satin dress and her hair was in a cascade of ringlets. Her face was the most beautiful that i'll ever see and that gave her away. Ah there you are Percy the goddess said I am Aphrodite. Oh please forgive my rude behavior with Ares were not on agreeable stands. I don't usually act like this but hey I felt I had to be the gentleman. She smiled aren't you sweet, hold this please.

She handed me a plate sized mirror before she leaned forward to dab at her lipstick. Do you Know why your here She asked me, no I said trying not to sound to rude. Oh dear still in denial, outside I could hear Ares chuckling. Forgive me but i'm not sure what you mean, well then tell me why you're on this quest? Do you want the record or off record reason, do tell me both she said sounding like I gave her a seductive invite. On record to save Artemis off to truly understand what is going on with me. Oh Artemis please talk about a hopeless case, but what do you mean by the other mean. I have been getting angry easy and I have been especially mad at Zoe. I feel nothing but he need to fight and any other emotion is useless.

Even love Aphrodite asked I am sorry to say yes I have lost my love for others my mom, Grover, Thalia, Tyson, Poseidon, any other person close to me, and especially Annabeth. Well that can't do you can't turn out like those hunters you have too much going for you. She was quiet for a minute then her face turned to pure shock. Your heart has been sealed from me that have never happened before not even Hestia and Artemis have been able to do that. You are a true mystery your story just became a even better story than you were before.

Percy do be careful of my husbands territory he doesn't like thieves who take his junk. Suddenly my side door opened and Ares grabs my shoulder so out of reaction I grabbed his arm and drained the water out of his arm. He let me go as in my palm I held the water that I drained. I believe you should ask before snatching me out before seeing if the lady was done talking to me. No you may go Percy she said before giving me a pretty cool gift she kissed my cheek. Just remember once that wall is gone I don't plan to make your love life easy. Well thank you for your time and till next time m'lady.

Ares gave me a stupid talk about how he'd love to kill me but since i'll bring a great war he couldn't. Yeah he was more afraid of what I did to his arm to try anything. So later when I told them what happened they told me not to trust Aphrodite. Well I did leave some parts out, I trust her more than I trust the hunters I said looking around the junk yard. So were to Grover asked, that way Zoe said, then i'm going that way I pointed in the opposite and walked away. I search through

some of the stuff that I actually like. There was a sapphire speeder bike that after looking over was in perfect condition heck with the trident scar on it looked like it was made for me or dad.

The next thing I saw was a metal hand that looked like it didn't belong. So pulling it out and a whole futuristic robot fell on me. I pushed it off and saw something weird what looked to be it's brain had to be pushed in so doing that The robot came to life. It's eyes opened and then looked at me hello it said , hi. Ah who or what are you I am a nester NS5 my name is Sonny. Sonny why you in a junk yard, I am unique you know the three laws of robots, yeah, I can break them. Cool i'm Percy Jackson ...look aviosuey you shouldn't be here so you want to come with me?

I would like that thank you Percy; we got on my new bike and rode to the exit when I heard what I assumed to be Zoe yeald Talos. I turned around and drove as fast as the bike could carry us to see Bianca clime into the tin can and it coming down. I quickly got off and searched for her but Sonny said it's to late the sun rose and I felt grief I then noticed a little statue on the ground. I picked it up and put it in my pocket I could not believe she was dead and the last thing I said to her was that I didn't trust her. Bianca di Angelo was gone and I didn't do anything to save her. Sonny put a hand on my shoulder and said it'll be alright thanks sonny I said.

My bike transformed into a small capsule and after introducing Sonny to the others we decided we needed some rest. We set up camp and got some sleep while Sonny took watch. When I closed my eyes I found myself on the beach that was odd for a desert. Hello Percy glad you came to see me a man in a unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt, swiming trunks, and designer shades he kind of looked like me twin. Who are you, I am Riptide if you prefer to use my english name anyway i'm the reason for the change. Why, because I want the one who hurt me to feel the same pain and so you don't get the same outcome as me.

I am a zanpakuto a sword spirit since you wield me you can use my powers but you must trust me so do you. Yes you saved my life so many times, draw your sword. I did as instructed, now say Ride the waves Anaklusmos, doing that my sword changed into a beautiful sapphire trident. Now my powers are great with water since i'm water Zanpakto and since you use me you can even save people from dying even Bianca if you hurry now, i'll lead you there. I suddenly shot my eyes open and dashed to the rubble and then I heard crying. I turned Bianca crying while a chain was attached to her chest. Bianca I said she turned to see me Percy are you dead she asked me.

No, but i'm here to save you from death, how she asked me, first where's your body? She lead me to her body and then cutting her soul chain I used the backside of my sword and she disappeared, I also did that with her body. Good now go on I can handle the rest she'll be back soon Riptide said in my mind before I walked back to the other. So why do you hate Zoe asked, she betrayed me so I do not trust her, and the others, they are just like her they'll betray you in anyway. Bianca didn't she betrayed her brother but she was good to you so be good to her in here and when she's released okay I said so Zoe betrayed him and he made me distant from others so I didn't get hurt.

*Well that's number 1 please review and give me some hints on how to make it better also please no flames when you review (if you would please). Also why has no one thought that Riptide could be a zanpakuto?


	2. Chapter 2

Sup I'm back again and here with another chapter even of no one seemed to read the first chapter, oh well. Also if you didn't know I used sunny from I 'Robot cause I that he was really cool and wanted to add him in one of my stories. Here's the next one chapter so please enjoy also I still own nothing

Chapter 2

At the edge of the dump we found a tow truck so old it must have been made of rust. The engine worked so they took the truck while I took my Speeder I must say seeing Sonny drive it was weird. But since the skeletons are still out and we had the mist we could hide easy. It was awhile before the truck ran out of gas while my cycle hadn't lost any. There was still a lot of desert when they had to stop; Grover asked if we should ride on my bike. Sorry but I can only hold two and only I drive my speeder. Well Sonny were's west Thalia asked I was actually glad the others were getting used to Sonny. We traveled for awhile till we got to a closed conao rental we borrowed two but before we hit the water Thalia pulled me aside.

Thanks back there what for keeping you form a high place no problem. So can you control those rough waves ya my control over water has grown vastly. Would you take Zoe she asked I just gave her an are you as dumb as Ares look. Please I don't know if I can stand being in the same boat with her, she's...she's starting to worry me. Really guess she's getting a taste of her own meds than, Percy what did she do to deserve this from you. Not to me, she somehow betrayed Riptide and he's still mad. Riptide your sword, yes he's something called a zanpakuto a sword spirit. Oh so he's mad at her, yeah he won't tell me what happened but he seems to still care.

Bull to the shit Riptide said to me, anyway since I use him I project his anger out. So does that mean if someone betrays you go mean on them, hell to the no. I'll beat the life out of them and drain the water out of their body. She looked surprised well don't worry I won't betray you she said smiling to me. At that second I remembered that I did actually like her, I'll get Sonny to go with her. Thanks' I owe you two one. Him one me two, 1 1/2 that got us both smiling again.

Grover rode with Thalia while Sonny rode with Zoe and me I used on my sword that surprising can change to a surf board as well. Turns out I didn't have control the currents because of the naiads that were staring at me. Hey can ya help my friends out I asked. The girls made some bubbles that I assumed they were laughing. They did as I asked and pushed the boats forward while me I just moved myself. I hate naiads Zoe grumbled, one sprayed water and it hit her in the face. She-devils

She snarled, Sonny don't pick up any of her ways. Why my metal buddy asked I moved forward and

Whisper into his ear. Cause she's nothing but a backstabbing moron who hangs with a bunch of little girls.

Oh okay Percy Sonny said, what'd he say robot Zoe asked, my name is Sonny. Sonny what did he say, that you were a back stabber who hangs with little girls. I could not believe the reaction I got form the backstabbing part her face was priceless, eye widen and jaw dropped so wide she could drink the whole stream. Bet she was not expecting that then she was in deep thought, seems she didn't know who we meant. So what's your family like Sonny asked, my mom was a sea goddess Pleione, I had four sisters The Hesperides. My Dads Atlas and when I helped a hero I was exiled and forgotten so I joined The Hunters Artemis.

I could see tears in her eyes so doing something I never would do I sat on my board and hugged her. She didn't seem to resist and I felt right for a few seconds, a double sided sword can hurt the prey and the predator. I then heard some gurgles and looking ahead to see Hover Dam, Damn I released Zoe. I'll tell you when you're on a dam dam jokes are hilarious. Only Zoe and Sonny didn't seem to get them shortly later I meet the sea cow again who seemed to need to tell me something but couldn't understand. Then I get skeletons chasing my butt and I run into a redhead girl.

I tried to use the mist to cover up the scene but somehow it didn't work, what's your name, Reachel Elizabeth Dare. Percy now I got to find a place to hide. Try the boy's room she said, thanks I said rushing in. I hearded her lead my bonney chaser away so I could come out. Thanks got to go I said running outa there.

I ran till I found my team at food court, we got to go I said running up to them Zoe looked around and said he's right let's move she said. We tried to run but we soon got surrounded. That's when Sonny nelted down and opening a pocket I never saw before pulled out a gun. Sonney had amazing aim I couldn't have asked for a better partner. He took care of all excepted one that yanked me far to the side. I rose to my feet and bonny ran up to me and leaping at me kicked me in the face. The bone man then rose to his feet and mace. He swung it around and then hit me and then knocked me into a souvenir stand. I rose to my feet grabbed him before tossing him into one as well we rolled a bit till he was over me landing some hits. So I grabbed my sword and started cutting his bones apart.

Once I finished I walked up the stairs to the others as my sword turned back into a pen. Well that was a pain I said. So how we moving now Thalia asked, I turned my head to the river. And raising it up some I tossed Riptide into it. What are you doing Grover's asked, I see no logic in this too Sonny said. Then there eyes grew wide as they saw the tide come up to us and a long surf board was there too, anybody ever wanted to be the Silver Surfer?

Yeah I know it's a short chapter but I needed to update one of my stories, but since I had to redo my Mizu no Kami one so this was needed an update. Please review for me just no flames please.


	3. Dragon's wake

Hi there guy's, well I'm back and I got some more for you sit back and enjoy, I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

"Tell me when it's over" Thalia said grabbing hold of my arm as if she was going to die if she didn't. I was glad Zeus didn't blast use well technically we were riding a wave from the water all around us. Even if I had to make water out of the air, to pass the time I told them of how I got out of both the skeletons fights and how I meet Rachael. Turned out she was someone who could see through the mist. Later we meet old Nereus another connected to the sea Shame he didn't have as much control as I did it just took dehydrating hid body to beat him. So I got my question what was the beast we were supposed to find, turns out it was out Bessie.

Grover called it the Ophiotaurus, Zoe said it was a animal that when sacrifices could grant power to over throw the gods. Then arrived with some monsters. He spoke of how Thalia would use Bessie's power to destroy her dad. Only problem was she was considering it I tried the friendly approach but when I saw she may well betray us I snapped. So I press my sword against her neck, and said Thaila Grace let me remind you betray me i'll kill you before for you can kill that cow. The tone was frightening even I was scared heck she, Grover, and Zoe looked like they wet themselves. Grover plaied his pips to try and calm her down. Stop him Thorn said sending two guys after Grover Sonny just got his gun and fired right between their eyes while I went for Thron. We both fell over a hill and he hit me in the face a few times before I hit him there too and we fell over a hill again.

When he got up he tried to grab me but I rolled to my feet and dodged so then hiding behind a bridge leg I waited for him. I grew my sword and when he tried again I cut his arm off and then stabbed him in the head. I tossed his body to the side and went to join the others. Wish I could've told you the rest was easy but life was not so easy for me. We had to run just to make it to the sun set. But we also had to keep Bessie safe so we sent Grover to guild him to the Long Island. So I prayed to my dad to escort the two safely in the sea, it required a sacrifice as Thalia told me.

So I decided to offer the lion skin, Percy are you sure that lion skin that's can be really helpful Hercules used it. That's when I relised something, something big that's the name I hated most of all. Hercules can burn in hell for all I care I don't need this I said tossing the skin into the water. This got allot of open mouths hold your nose goat man I said signaling the water. Good luck to ya Sonny said waving them off I would've sent Sonny with them but since he had a sharp eye and a hard metal body he was a better course to keep.

For getting to the sun set I was tempted to use my sea cycle but only me and Sonny could ride. Since I can only start it and I don't want anyone else on it and my surf board is the same case. So how can we get to my sisters' garden?" "We need a car I stated looking at the sun."But there's nobody to help us here unless we, borrowed one" I stated turning to them."I know someone who could help" Thalia said,"Who"I asked. Thalia pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper and held it up, "Professor Chase, Annabeth's dad." After hearing Annabeth gripe about her dad for two years, I was expecting him to be hollow like what riptide told me of. Finding him wasn't hard so after the gang made it to his house I was not expecting him to be wearing an old-fashioned aviator's cap and goggles."Hello," he said in a friendly voice, "Are you delivering my airplanes?"

Thalia, Zoe, Sunny and I looked at each other warily. "No, sir," I stated not liking to be called a delivery boy (been there done that, hint hint). "Drat," he said. "I need three more Sopwith Camels." "Right," I said, though I had no clue what he was talking about. "We're friends of Annabeth." "Annabeth?" He straightened as if I'd just given him an electric shock treatment. "Is she all right? Has something happened?" None of us answered, but our faces must've told him that something was very wrong. He took off his cap and goggles. He had sandy-colored hair like Annabeth and intense brown eyes. He was handsome, I guess, for an older guy. But it looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and his shirt was buttoned wrong, so one side of his collar stuck up higher than the other side.

"You'd better come in," he said, it didn't look like a house they'd just moved into. There were LEGO robots on the stairs and two cats sleeping on the sofa in the living room. The coffee table was stacked with magazines, and a little kid's winter coat was spread on the floor. The whole house smelled like fresh-baked chocolate-chip cookies. There was jazz music coming from the kitchen. It seemed like a messy, happy kind of home—the kind of place that had been lived in forever. "Dad!" a little boy screamed. "He's taking apart my robots!" "Bobby," Dr. Chase called absently, "don't take apart your brother's robots." "I'm Bobby," the little boy protested. "He's Matthew", I just meet the kid and I could tell I liked him already.

Matthew," Dr. Chase called, "don't take apart your brother's robots!" "Okay, Dad!" Dr. Chase turned to us. "We'll go upstairs to my study. This way."

"Honey?" a woman called, Annabeth's stepmom I assumed appeared in the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She was a pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun."Who are our guests?" she asked. "Oh," Dr. Chase said. "This is…" He stared at us blankly, greetings m'lady I am Percuse Jackson; this is Thalia Grace, Zoe Nightshade, and my friend Sunny." "They came about Annabeth" Dr. Chase said, I half expected Mrs. Chase to turn into a raving lunatic at the mention of her stepdaughter, but she just pursed her lips and looked concerned. "All right. Go on up to the study and I'll bring you some food." She smiled at me. "Nice meeting you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you." she said as we went upstairs, would you like so help sunny said to Mrs. Chase. Why thank you ah sunny right, indeed mam sunny responded following the woman.

Upstairs, we walked into Dr. Chase's study and I said, "Whoa!" The room was wall-to-wall books, but what really caught my attention were the war toys. There was a huge table with miniature tanks and soldiers fighting along a blue painted river, with hills and fake trees and stuff. Old-fashioned biplanes hung on strings from the ceiling, tilted at crazy angles like they were in the middle of a dogfight. Dr. Chase smiled. "Yes. The Third Battle of Ypres. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith Camels to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they've been given credit for." "Really" I said not really caring what he was talking about. He plucked a biplane from its string and swept it across the battlefield, making airplane engine noises as he knocked down little German soldiers. I knew Annabeth's dad was a professor of military history, but she'd never mentioned he played with toy soldiers.

Zoe came over and studied the battlefield. "The German lines were farther from the river." Dr. Chase stared at her. "How do you know that?" "I was there," she said matter-of-factly. "Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mortal men fight each other. And how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste." "That wasn't the only thing" I muttered under my breath. Dr. Chase opened his mouth in shock. "You—"

"She's a Hunter, sir," Thalia said. "But that's not why we're here. We need—","You saw the Sopwith Camels?" Dr. Chase said. "How many were there? What formations did they fly?", "Sir," Thalia broke in again. "Annabeth is in danger." That got his attention. He set the biplane down, "Of course," he said. "tell me everything." It wasn't easy, but we tried; well as much as I could on my part. Meanwhile, the afternoon light was fading outside. We were running out of time. When we'd finished, Dr. Chase collapsed in his leather recliner. He laced his hands, "My poor brave Annabeth. We must hurry." he stated like he really did care heh; he did to me at least. "Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tamaulipas," Zoe said. "And we need it immediately." "I'll drive you. Hmm. it would be faster to fly in my Camel, but it only seats two."

"Whoa, you have an actual biplane?" I asked, "down at Crissy Field," Dr. Chase said proudly. "That's the reason I had to move here. My sponsor is a private collector with some of the finest World War I relics in the world. He let me restore the Sopwith Camel—." "Sir," Thalia said. "Just a car would be great, and it might be better if we went without you. It's too dangerous." Dr. Chase frowned uncomfortably. "Now wait a minute, young lady. Annabeth is my daughter; dangerous or not, I… I can't just—" "Snacks," Mrs. Chase announced as she pushed through the door with a tray full of peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches and Cokes and cookies fresh out of the oven, with sunny following behind. The chocolate chips were still gooey and I inhaled a few cookies while Zoe said, "I can drive, sir; i'm not as young as I look and I promise not to destroy your car."

Mrs. Chase knit her eyebrows. "What's this about?" "Annabeth is in danger," Dr. Chase said. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but… apparently it's no place for mortals." It sounded like it was really hard for him to get that last part out. "Please were all mortals here well except for Zoe since she can only die in battle "I stated getting a look from Zoe."Besides that you got a family to look after and if you died with us i'm sure the effects wouldn't be good for your kids" I finished.

I waited for Mrs. Chase to say no. I mean, what mortal parent would allow three underage teenagers to borrow their car? To my surprise, Mrs. Chase nodded. "Then they'd better get going," "right!" Dr. Chase said jumped up and started patting his pockets, "My keys…." His wife sighed. "Frederick, honestly. You'd lose your head if it weren't wrapped inside your aviator hat; the keys are hanging on the peg by the front door." "Right!" Dr. Chase said. Zoe grabbed a sandwich. "Thank you both. We should go. Now" We hustled out the door and down the stairs, the Chases right behind us.

"Percy," Mrs. Chase called as I was leaving, "tell Annabeth… Tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her of that." I took one last look at the messy living room, Annabeth's half brothers spilling LEGOs and arguing, and the smell of cookies filling the air. Not a bad place, I thought. "I'll tell her," I promised because I could tell they weren't as bad as Annabeth had told me about them. We ran out to the yellow VW convertible parked in the driveway. The sun was going down. I figured we had less than an hour to save Annabeth. "What are you standing about for" asked, "I need to get my ride out" I said taking out a small canister. Setting it down it suddenly changed into my bike, wow that was amazing, "and it doesn't run on gas" I stated driving off.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Thalia demanded, Zoe glared at her; "I cannot control traffic." "You both sound like my mother," I said. to the side of them. "Shut up!" they said in unison, Zoe weaved in and out of traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge. We are running out of time sunny said as the sun was sinking on the horizon when. We finally got into Marin County and exited the highway. The roads were insanely narrow; winding through forests and up the sides of hills and around the edges of steep ravines, Zoe didn't slow down at all. "Why does everything smell like cough drops?" I yeald, "Eucalyptus." Zoe pointed to the huge trees all around us. "The stuff koala bears eat" I asked;"And monsters," she said, "They love chewing the leaves. Especially dragons."

"Dragons chew eucalyptus leaves?" I asked, "believe me," Zoe said, "if you had dragon breath, you would chew eucalyptus too."I didn't question her, but I did keep my eyes peeled more closely as we drove. Ahead of us loomed Mount Tamaulipas, I assumed, in terms of mountains, it was a small one, but it looked plenty huge as we were driving toward it. "So that's the Mountain of Despair?" I asked driving up toward them, "Yes," Zoe said tightly. "Why do they call it that?" she was silent for almost a mile before answering. "After the war between the Titans and the gods, many of the Titans were punished and imprisoned. Kronos was sliced to pieces and thrown into Tartarus, Kronos's right-hand man, the general of his forces, was imprisoned up there, on the summit, just beyond the Garden of the Hesperidins." "The General," I said. Clouds seemed to be swirling around its peak, as though the mountain was drawing them in, spinning them like a top. "What's going on up there? A storm?" Zoe didn't answer, I got the feeling she knew exactly what the clouds meant, and she didn't like it.

"We have to concentrate," Thalia said. "The Mist is really strong here." "The magical kind or the natural kind?" I asked,

"Both" Thalia stated.

The gray clouds swirled even thicker over the mountain, and we kept driving straight toward them. We were out of the forest now, into wide open spaces of cliffs and grass and rocks and fog. I happened to glance down at the ocean as we passed a scenic curve, and I saw something that made me jump out of my seat

Look!" But we turned a corner and the ocean disappeared behind the hills. "What?" Thalia asked, "a big white ship," I said. "Docked near the beach. It looked like a cruise ship." Her eyes widened. "Luke's ship?" I wanted to say I wasn't sure. It might be a coincidence. But I knew better I wasn't stupid, The Princess Andromeda, Luke's demon cruise ship, was docked at that beach. That's why he'd sent his ship all the way down to the Panama Canal, it was the only way to sail it from the East Coast to California. "We will have company, then," Zoe said grimly. "Kronos's army."

I was about to answer, when suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Thalia shouted, "Stop the car. NOW!"

Zoe must've sensed something was wrong, because she slammed on the brakes without question. The yellow VW spun twice before coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff. "Out!" Thalia yeald opening the door and pushed sunny out. They both rolled onto the pavement with sunny holding onto her, the next second: BOOOM! Lightning flashed, and Dr. Chase's Volkswagen erupted like a canary-yellow grenade. Witched caused me to lose control and fall of my bike causing it to revert to a capsule. I probably would've been killed by shrapnel except for Thalia's shield, which appeared over me my guess she tossed it over me since sunny was covering her. I heard a sound like metal ram, and when I opened my eyes, we were surrounded by wreckage. Part of the VW's fender had impaled itself in the street. The smoking hood was spinning in circles. Pieces of yellow metal were strewn across the road.

I swallowed the taste of smoke out of my mouth, and looked at Thalia; I don't think the insurance will cover this. "One shall perish by a parent's hand" she muttered. "Curse him. He would destroy me? Me?" It took me a second to realize she was talking about her dad. "Oh, hey, that couldn't have been Zeus's lightning bolt, No way;" and I should know I had held it before. "Whose, then?" Thalia demanded. I don't know. Zoe said Kronos's name. Maybe he—" Thalia shook her head, looking angry and stunned. "No. That wasn't it." "Wait, Where's Zoe?" I said wanting to make sure she didn't die on my watch. We all got up and ran around the blasted VW. Nothing inside, nothing either direction down the road, I looked down the cliff, no sign of her, "Zoe!" I shouted. Then she was standing right next to me, pulling me by my arm. "Silence, fool! Do you want to wake Ladon?" "You mean we're here?" I asked surprised and annoyed that she was giving me orders. "Very close," she said, "follow me." Sheets of fog were drifting right across the road, Zoe stepped into one of them, and when the fog passed, she was no longer there, Thalia and I looked at each other and sunny had a look I hadn't seen him wear yet."Concentrate on Zoe," Thalia advised. "We are following her. Go straight into the fog and keep that in mind."

"Wait, Thalia, about what happened back on the pier… I mean, with the manticore and the sacrifice—","I don't want to talk about it." "You wouldn't actually have… you know", she hesitated. "I was just shocked, that's all", "Zeus didn't send that lightning bolt at the car; it was Kronos he's trying to manipulate you, make you angry at your dad."

She took a deep breath. "Percy, I know you're trying to make me feel better, thanks, but come on we need to go."I wasn't trying to make you feel better I was trying to warn you that I won't hesitate to bring you down if you double cross me, She stopped in her tracks as I continued into the fog, into the Mist. When the fog cleared, I was still on the side of the mountain, but the road was dirt. The grass was thicker the sunset made a blood red slash across the sea and the summit of the mountain seemed closer now, swirling with storm clouds and raw power. There was only one path to the top, directly in front of us and it led through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers: the garden of twilight, just like I'd seen in my dream.

If it hadn't been for the enormous dragon, the garden would've been the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. Grass shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colors they almost glowed in the dark. Stepping stones of polished black marble led around either side of a five-story-tall apple tree, every bough glittering with golden apples, and I don't mean yellow golden apples like in the grocery store. The apples of immortality," Thalia said rejoining me, "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus." I wanted to step right up and pluck one, except for the dragon coiled around the tree. Now, I don't know what you think of when I say dragon, whatever it is, it's not scary enough. The serpent's body was as thick as a booster rocket; glinting with coppery scales he had more heads than I could count, as if a hundred deadly pythons had been fused together.

He appeared to be asleep as the heads lay curled in a big spaghetti-like mound on the grass, all the eyes closed. Then the shadows in front of us began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. I reached for Riptide, but Zoe stopped my hand. Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked very much like Zoe. They all wore white Greek chitons their skin was like caramel silky black hair tumbled loose around their shoulders. It was strange, but I'd never realized how beautiful Zoe was until I saw her siblings, the Hesperides. They looked just like Zoe—gorgeous, and probably very dangerous. "Sisters," Zoe said, "We do not see any sister," one of the girls said coldly. "We see one half-blood, a robot, a Hunter and dead man walking all of whom shall soon die." "You've got that wrong." I stepped forward, "Nobody is going to die on my watch." The girls studied me they had eyes like volcanic rock, glassy and completely black. "Perseus Jackson," one of them said, "Yes," mused another, "I do not see why he is a threat." a different one said.

"Give me a minute and you'll see why I am" I stated getting a look from everyone. The first Hesperid glanced behind her, toward the top of the mountain. "They fear thee; they are unhappy that this one has not yet killed thee."

She pointed at Thalia "Tempting sometimes," Thalia admitted. "But no, thanks. He's my friend," "as if you could" I stated.

"There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus," the girl said. "Only enemies. Go back." "Not without Annabeth," Thalia said,

"And Artemis," Zoe said. "We must approach the mountain." "You know he will kill thee," the girl said. "You are no match for him well except the dead one;" "Artemis must be freed," Zoe insisted "Let us pass." The girl shook her head. "You have no rights here anymore we have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake." "He will not hurt me," Zoe said, "No? and what about thy so-called friends?" Fine with me, hey dragon wake up" I yeald and again they all gave me surprised looks even sunny. The dragon stirred, glittering like a mountain of pennies, The Hesperides yelped and scattered, The lead girl said to me, "Are you mad?""You don't seem to have any courage," I said. "and that is your problem."

The dragon Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air. Zoe took a step forward, her arms raised. "Zoe, don't," Thalia said. "You're not a Hesperid anymore, he'll kill you," "Ladon is trained to protect the tree," Zoe said. "Skirt around the edges of the garden and go up the mountain, as long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore thee." "But you're not I am let me handle him I can give him a good run for its money" I stated."No this is the only way," she said. "even the four of us together cannot fight him." Ladon opened his mouths, the sound of a hundred heads hissing at once sent a shiver down my back, and that was before his breath hit me. The smell was like acid and it made my eyes burn, my skin crawl, and my hair stand on end. I remembered the time a rat had died inside our apartment wall in New York in the middle of the summer. This stench was like that, except a hundred times stronger, and mixed with the smell of chewed eucalyptus.

I drew my sword and then I remembered my dream of Zoe and Hercules, and how Hercules had failed in a head-on assault. I decided to trust Zoe's judgment. Thalia and Sunny went left. I went right. Zoe walked straight toward the monster. "It's me, my little dragon," Zoe said. "Zoe has come back." Ladon shifted forward, and then back some of the mouths closed, some kept hissing in Dragon confusion. Meanwhile, the Hesperides shimmered and turned into shadows. The voice of the eldest whispered, "Fool." "I used to feed thee by hand," Zoe continued, speaking in a soothing voice as she stepped toward the golden tree. "Do you still like lamb's meat?" the dragon's eyes glinted. Thalia, Sunny and I were about halfway around the garden. Ahead, I could see a single rocky trail leading up to the black peak of the mountain. The storm swirled above it, spinning on the summit like it was the axis for the whole world. We'd almost made it out of the meadow when something went wrong. I felt the dragon's mood shift maybe Zoe got too close; maybe the dragon realized he was hungry; whatever the reason, he lunged at Zoe. Two thousand years of training kept her alive she dodged one set of slashing fangs and tumbled under another, weaving through the dragon's heads as she ran in our direction, gagging from the monster's horrible breath. I pointed Riptide as the dragon to help, "No!" Zoe panted. "Run!" sunny said grabbing his gun while Thalia uncovering Aegis and the dragon hissed.

So there you go I'm also couldn't help but I had to do cliffy so what will happen will Landon kill them well you'll have to wait. So if you would be kind to review (no flames) please I would really appreciate it.


	4. Titan vs shinigami

Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy and as always I own nothing.

Chspter4

However something else happened the dragon submitted to me and began to lick me sword and in his moment of indecision, Zoe sprinted past us up the mountain that was when a voice could be heard in my head. Be strong my lord as I cannot help you or my lady as I must protect the tree. "Landon" I asked, yes and trust me my lord we will meet again Landon said in my mind as I followed the group. We ran up the mountain as the Hesperides resumed their song in the shadows behind us, the music didn't sound so beautiful to me now—more like the sound track for a funeral. At the top of mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted. The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia whispered in awe. "Yes," Zoe said, "It was not here before, this is bad" "What's Mount Othrys?" I asked, "The mountain fortress of the Titans," Zoe said. "In the first war, Olympus and Othrys were the two rival capitals of the world.

Othrys was—" She winced and held her side. "You're hurt let me see," I said, after riptide told me too. "No! It is nothing, I was saying… in the first war, Othrys was blasted to pieces." "But… how is it here?" Thalia looked around cautiously as we picked our way through the rubble, past blocks of marble and broken archways. "It moves in the same way that Olympus moves. It always exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it is here, Onthis Mountain, is not good."

"This is Atlas's mountain," Sunny said. "Where he holds—" She froze. Her voice was ragged with despair. "Where he used to hold up the sky." We had reached the summit. A few yards ahead of us, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains this is what I had seen in my dream. It hadn't been a cavern roof that Artemis was forced to hold; it was the roof of the world. My lady!" Zoe rushed forward, but Artemis said, "Stop! It is a trap you must leave now."

Her voice was strained and was drenched in sweat now I had never seen a goddess in pain before, but the weight of the sky was clearly too much for Artemis. Zoe was crying and ran forward despite Artemis's protests, and tugged at the chains. A booming voice spoke behind us: "Ah, how touching." We turned. The General was standing there in his brown silk suit. At his side were Luke and half a dozen dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth stood at Luke's side. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth, and Luke was holding the point of his sword to her throat. I met her eyes, trying to ask her a thousand questions. There was just one message she was sending me, though: RUN "Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let her go." Luke's smile was weak and pale. He looked even worse than he had three days ago in D.C. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again. Thalia spat at him. The General chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you.""Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him." "Wait a second, you're Atlas" I asked not really believing what I saw. The General glanced at me "So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods congratulations I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

Sunny the sword and the dracaenae I snarled, and in a several flashes the dracaenae were dust and Luke's sword was a few feet away. Sunny brought the gun to his mouth and blew the smoke away, "Oh who's this tin can" Atlas asked? My name is Sunny and I a friend of Percy's, now I suggest you let the girls go before you coast yourself a price you can't pay. Oh the boy's got guts but you have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter." I frowned, "a family matter" I asked; "yes," Zoe said bleakly. "Atlas is my father!" So what Poseidan's my dad and he's the son of Kronos who's Atlas's brother so we're all family here so try again. Atlas approached us, studying Thalia and me, "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh, not much of a challenge" He snarled."Fight us and let's see" I said ready to show them my new power and crush them.

"Have the gods taught you nothing...an immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity so I will have Luke crush you instead.""So you're another coward," I said knowing if I could get him mad he would get careless and be than much easier to take down. Atlas's eyes glowed with hatred and with difficulty; he turned his attention to Thalia."As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you." "I wasn't wrong," Luke managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. If I didn't hate his guts so much, I almost would've felt sorry for him okay I wouldn't have had, "Thalia, you still can join us just call the Ophiotaurus and it will come to you. Look!" He waved his hand, and next to us a pool of water appeared: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the Ophiotaurus.

I could imagine Bessie in that pool, in fact, the more I thought about it, the more I was sure I could hear Bessie mooing. Don't think about him! Grover's voice said in my mind cause the empathy link. I could feel his emotions he was on the verge of panic i'm losing Bessie block the thoughts! I tried to make my mind go blank; I tried to think about basketball players, skateboards, the different kinds of candy in my mom's shop anything but Bessie. "Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted, "and you will be more powerful than the gods." "Luke…" Her voice was full of pain, "what happened to you?" "Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us they have no right to rule the world!" Thalia shook her head. "Free Annabeth...let her go."

"If you join me," Luke promised, "it can be like old times the three of us together fighting for a better world, please, Thalia, if you don't agree…"His voice faltered."It's my last chance he will use the other way if you don't agree...please."I didn't know what he meant, but the fear in his voice sounded real enough I believed that Luke was in danger. His life depended on Thalia's joining his cause and I was concerned Thalia might believe it. Do not, Thalia," Zoe warned "we must fight them." Luke waved his hand again, and a fire appeared. A bronze brazier, just like the one at camp a sacrificial flame.

"Thalia," I said. "Remember what I said the gods may be bad rulers but the titans would be worst and don't forget what I told you before." Behind Luke, the golden sarcophagus began to glow as it did; I saw images in the mist all around us: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around us, made of fear and shadow.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised, in a voice so strained it was hardly his. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

He pointed toward the ocean, and my heart fell marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where the Princess Andromeda was docked, was a great army. Dracaena and Laestrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and other things I couldn't even name. The whole ship must've been emptied, because there were hundreds, many more than I'd seen on board last summer. And they were marching toward us. In a few minutes, they would be here. "This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself all we need is your help. For a moment, Thalia hesitated. She gazed at Luke, her eyes full of pain, as if the only thing she wanted in the world was to believe him. Then she leveled her spear. "You aren't Luke...I don't know you anymore." "Yes, you do, Thalia," he pleaded "please...don't make me… Don't make him destroy you." There was not much time if that army got to the top of the hill, they would be overwhelmed. I met Annabeth's eyes again She nodded so I looked at Thalia and Zoe, and I decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to die fighting with friends like this. "Now," I said. Together, we fight; it's been a honner to fight with you two. As we ran Thalia went straight for Luke The power of her shield was great but despite his sickly appearance, Luke was still quick with his sword. He snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked when his sword, Backbiter, met Thalia's shield, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power.

As for me, I did the courageous and stupidest thing in my life, which is saying a lot, I attacked the Titan Lord Atlas. He laughed as I approached a huge javelin appeared in his hands, his silk suit melted into full Greek battle armor. "Come on, then" Atlas said, "Percy!" Zoe said. "Beware!" I knew what she was warning me about; Chiron had told me long ago: Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But a hero can go anywhere; challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve. Once I attacked, however, Atlas was free to attack back directly, with all his might. And well my sword suddenly failed me and allowed atlas to grap me, "come here sea spawn" Atlas said grabbing me and lifting me up in the air so I fired ice blasts at him."You wanna piece of me you wanna piece" I shouted," "No I want two" Atlas said ripping me in half. Everyone was silent they couldn't believe I had just been ripped in two. Only atlas looks Joyful, hahaha I killed the Son of Poseidan he laughed.

Then they heard a noise that was a speeder bike and light blinded them to only see a figure. The lights went off and there stood a man in full body armor with designer shades on. The guy removed the shades to reviel sea green eyes."Atlas" he said, "impossible I killed you" he said."No you killed that" I pointed to puddles of water he was a Water clone a replica used so I could armor up. Well I killed you once I can kill you again, "just try" I said but then a thought came to mind. Luke how would you like to see a new toy of mine, Luke smirked "let's see it."

"Fine just swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone else", I got swears outta everyone there. So I said raising my sword Ride the waves Anaklusmo, suddenly a stormed formed and the water that was near it came to it. When the water was finally fully absorbed I held my blue trident again. Everyone was speechless at what they saw, this is the power Zoe had thrown away and what Hercules gave up this is Riptides true form. Now convert, the trident's side points slide down to turn it into a sword, now Atlas by the end of this night one shall stand one shall kneel. Atlas gripped his spear, you fight for the weak that's why you'll always lose he snarled jabbing at me.

I blocked with my sword since I was now using Riptides power Atlas felt weaker to me. I knocked him back so I could dash behind a rock and creating another clone we went toward our assignments. Percy Went toward Atemis need a relief m'lady I said since I was still had to be a gentleman with women who hasn't wronged me. No you don't know what you're asking for, m'lady I just knocked Atlas over and his strength is nothing compared to mine. I removed her chains and slide out of the way, i've made some mistakes before but this was the dumbest one yet. I lost my sight and I couldn't see what was going on.

While he was holding the sky I had Atlas on the ropes especially since now with Artemis me, zeo, and Sonny we were winning. I heard Luke talking smack and I really wanted to shut him up so summoning some water I made a water trident a chucked it at Luke who got caught in-between the spikes and came crashing into the sea. Sonny kepted fireing and Zoe shot in Atlas's armor cracks Atemis managed to trip Atlas but he did the same to her and was about to deliver the finally blow when Zoë leaped between the two and shot an arrow in-between his eyes. Atlas was belling in rage and was about to back hand her when my trident stabbed his hand.

Standing in front of Zoe was Riptide in his human form, hello Zoe been many years traitor Riptide said turning to face Atlas how used his other hand and hit riptide who got sent back with Zoe behind him the two landed on the black rocks Sonny take care of them I yeald Sonny did as I said with Thalia going to Annabeth. Artemis shoved Atlas spear into the ground then side kicked Atlas toward the other. Once he was practically on top of Percy he turned into a puddle. So Atlas had to take the sky. I started chanting some words that I didn't know why then said Bakado 98 sai seal. That will keep him there unless I release that seal. Artemis rushed Zoe's side and was surprised to see Riptide wasn't there. That hurt, damn right that pimp can bitch slap Riptide said to me.

Zoe was in bad shape and Kronos's army was are the rise and I really starting to get mad. So I used more of riptides more and drained the water out of thousands of my enimes. Then to my surprise came in and got who I didn't. Artemis got use outta that mess when she had her moon chariot get use to a safe place. We landed shortly later and after we did Annabeth was getting all emotional. I was really getting annoyed and had to say it okay you two doc your trying to play kiss up and she doing the same cause you saved her life and let's face it once this is over your probably never going to see each other. Annabeth couldn't believe what I just said and I really didn't care.

Sonny started telling them that I was under the weather and some other lies so I went to Zoe, how's she doing I asked not good Artemis said, Percy I can't do it but you can remove the poison anduse our water to heal the damage riptide said. I kneeled to her side and placed my hand on her gash. Artemis grabbed my shoulder, what are you doing, trust me water is one of the strongest tools used in healing so I know what to do. I did as instructed and in a few seconds later Zoe though still week was well alive. How Atremis asked water is everywhere and in almost everything and I've learned to control water better.

Zoe woke with a surprised look on her face she looked to Artemis, no Zoë it was Percy who saved your life. I could tell she was looking for me but she saw it was Thalia who she saw first. Thalia I'm sorry we argued we could have been sisters, it's my fault you were right Luke, heroes, men-everything. No Thalia not all Percy is one example and I'm just as bad a Hercules for what I did to Riptide. What did you do Thalia asked? I gave riptide away and never bothered to see what happened to him. Him the sword's alive Artemis asked yes he's a zanpakuto a sword spirit that has great power over water and I turned my back on him she started to cry. Riptide materialized for her and nested to her. I have dreamed of the day you felt what you did to me, you were everything to me.

When you left me to die I was furious but Zoe I forgive you my old friend he said embracing her. Percy treat him better than I did, don't worry Zozo we'll be fine. Zoe smiled how long has it been since I heard that, Zoe sorry for the way I acted he was, it's okay Percy. So After Artemis left we had to get to Olympus. That was when blackjack came into the scene, yo boss you manage to stay alive without me? Don't get me started I grumbled I don't know why I was still in that foul mood. I brought Guido and Porkpie with me, yeah listen who's the strongest. Blackjack to other two quickly spouted. Well blackjack I need you to carry Sunny while the others carry the other teens. How much dose he weigh, ha don't know we'll see ya I said diving over a cliff. Percy no Annabeth yield rushing to the side of the cliff. Only to see me surfing on the wave I made that lead to the sea.

Next one should be soon and I hope you enjoy and please check out my Mizu no Kami story and II would also like you to review please.


End file.
